<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One That Stayed. by Mahika_rx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130578">The One That Stayed.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahika_rx/pseuds/Mahika_rx'>Mahika_rx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Luka - Freeform, Lukanette, Marinette - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform, lukaandmarinette, lukadrien, lukloé</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahika_rx/pseuds/Mahika_rx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Love is stupid. It's bull-crap."<br/>Luka Couffaine, a boy that had a troubling childhood with his parents lost all faith in love. Will a certain girl be able to change that? What happens to Luka after his dad returns after so many years?</p><p>"I was done. It really was time. To end it all."<br/>Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a girl who's reputation was ruined by one girl decides to end her life, until someone saves her. How will life change for her with new friends and brand new enemies? Will she finally be able to move on from Adrien? </p><p>Adrien had always been the yellow flame for Marinette but despite that,<br/>the blue flame had always been the hottest.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, all credits go to the Zag studios. Thank you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the final goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please read before continuing!</p><p>Note that this story contains elements of attempted suicide. Please read at your own risk.<br/>This story will continue after Miracle Queen but Luka hasn't had any encounters with Ladybug yet. There won't be many fights eg. not many transformations etc. It's mainly going to be like a normal sad love story. Thank you for clicking on this story and I hope you like it! If you did like any of the chapters then don't forget to vote!</p><p>Sass...scales slither!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">(Marinette's POV)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>I was done. Everything from me had been taken. Adrien. My friends. Everyone. Even Alya doesn't believe me. I had no one. How did one girl convince everyone to hate me so much? I'm done with everyone. I'm done with Lila! <br/>
I tuck my head in my knees and cry. Thinking about all the fun moments I had with my friends. With Adrien. All that was taken away. All of it. Tikki tries really hard to keep me happy but I'm sorry. I just can't do this anymore. The only people I have left are my parents. They're the only reasons I'm still here. I open my phone and look at the texts from my 'friends.'</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Alya:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>- I can't believe you lied about liking the Lady blog! If you really didn't like it then maybe you should've told me yourself! Marinette, you are such a liar! What is wrong with you!!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Juleka:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>- If you didn't support mine and Rose's relationship, you could've told us instead of talking about us behind our backs. I'm sorry we can't be friends with you anymore.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>- Marinette listen, I know what Lila said but you know how good she is at manipulating people. I'm sure you'll get over it soon enough.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Get over it?! Seriously Adrien? I can't just 'get over it.' I lost all of my friends. ALL of them. I really thought he would be more understanding. But I was wrong. I was wrong about all of them.</p><p>I go downstairs thinking a few macaroons would clear my mind but I hear my parents talking about me. "I really think we should talk to her more, I don't think she's okay Tom.." said my mom, looking at my dad with pleading eyes. "She'll be fine! She needs to learn her lesson! If all of her friends are against her, it must be for a good reason!" snapped Dad, he really wasn't in a good mood and it was all my fault.</p><p>I look down with teary eyes, I didn't have my parents by my side either. I really had lost everyone.</p><p>I was done. It really was time. <em>To end it all.</em></p><p>I run to the front door and look at my parents.</p><p>"Goodbye, mom and dad..." I say and they look at me giving me a confused look. I hope they'll be happy now. "But where are you going at this time?" said my mom, looking slightly worried. "I just need some air," I say while running outside and not turning back. I run-up to the river and sit on the edge.</p><p>"Marinette don't do it! Please!" Tikki said. I'm sorry Tikki. I love you. I really do. But it's time. "I'm sorry, Tikki. I know you'll find a better Ladybug" I say as I slowly take my earrings off and give them to her.</p><p>Goodbye, mom and dad. Goodbye, Tikki. Goodbye, Alya. Goodbye...<em>Adrien.</em></p><p>I close my eyes and jump into the freezing water.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">(Luka's POV)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>~a few minutes before Marinette jumps~</em>
  </b>
</p><p>As I'm playing my guitar I see someone outside my window sitting on the edge of the river. I place my guitar on the side of my bed trying to see who it was. I should probably check on them.</p><p>As I go outside I see them as they jump into the river. Oh no! I quickly take off my jacket and jump into the freezing water. I grab them and start to pull them up as I feel my leg cut open from something sharp. As I struggle to swim back up I quickly grab onto the ledge and pull myself up, holding the person in my arms when I finally saw who it was.</p><p><em>"Marinette?!"</em> Out of all people, why was she trying to swim in the cold river...or maybe...no it can't be. Right? Please don't tell me she tried to- I felt as my heart slowly sank. The rhythm...the tune of her heart. It sounded so broken and off-tune... I pick her up and hold her in my arms whilst walking back to my room with trailing blood and dripping water following. She must have passed out from the cold... Oh, I have to get her some new clothes! But how am I meant to dry her?!</p><p>OH! OF COURSE! I stole Juleka's hairdryer a few days ago! I tried to dry Marinette's clothes while she was wearing them and it worked! I quickly look in my closet and try to find the warmest hoodies and put them on her. I pick her up and lay her on my bed giving her my blanket while I change and try to patch up my leg. I really hope she's okay.</p><p>Like always, I struggled to sleep but this time it was worse. I couldn't think about why Marinette would want to end her life. Did she not think about her friends? Her parents? <em>Me? </em>I was so close to losing her today...I couldn't imagine what would have happened if I wasn't awake. The guilt would've killed me. I wish I could've told her that I was here for her. I wish I had texted her tonight. I wish I could've told her that people care about her. I held her hand as it lay on the edge of the bed.</p><p>
  <em>"It's going to be okay Marinette. I'll always be here for you..."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. misunderstandings.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">(Marinette's POV)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>I slowly open my eyes. Was this...heaven? I slowly look around and see lots of...teal? How was I not dead yet...what happened last night...all I remember is that I jumped into the river but what happened next...and WHOS CLOTHES AM I IN?! As I look around the room, I realise that I've been in this room before, but I can't remember who's room it is...</p><p>As I'm trying to remember, a familiar face walks into the room. LUKA! OF COURSE! How could I forget about him? Oh no...he must've saved me last night, I was being so selfish that I completely forgot about him. No matter how many people left me, Luka never did and I know he never will.</p><p>"Breakfast is served," he says with a soft smile on his face. He handed me the food and sat down next to me on the bed without uttering a word.</p><p>"Luka I-" I try to apologise but he stops me.</p><p>"Shh, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. Just stay calm and tell me once you're ready. Okay?" he says, I could tell he was being really considerate of my feelings but he was hurting. I nod slowly and start eating thinking about how much I may have hurt him last night. I'm so sorry Luka...</p><p>"Luka...what happened to your leg?"</p><p>"Oh uh just had a little accident in the water last night. No big deal."</p><p>He had his whole leg wrapped up in a bandage. He must've hurt himself whilst trying to save me. I sigh as I place the tray of food next to me.</p><p>"You're not mad?" I say whilst looking at him. Of course, he'd be mad, why did I even ask that!</p><p>"Why would I be?" he responds whilst looking slightly confused.</p><p>"Well, because of what I tried to do last night... aren't you upset?.."</p><p>"Upset. Yes. Mad? Of course not. I just wish you'd come and talk to me before you decided to make a decision." he responded whilst looking down at the ground. He lets out a small sigh. I couldn't tell him I'd forgotten about him. I'd hurt him enough already.</p><p>"I just- I wasn't thinking Luka. I messed up and I'm sorry. I wasn't in the right mindset."</p><p>"Don't be sorry, I understand. I've been there before. But I started to realise, even if it seems like the whole world is turning against you, there will always be someone that cares." he said while wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I lean my head on his shoulder. I felt safe with him. I felt...good. I placed my hand on his heart, it beat so slowly as if it wasn't even there. I knew he was in pain but he was so good at hiding it. He took my hand and placed it on my own heart.</p><p>"This heartbeat matters more right now. Okay?" he says whilst looking into my eyes. I could tell he needed to cry but he didn't want to. I felt really bad. I wish I could do something to make him happy but I couldn't. I knew he had been in love with me for so long but I just kept hurting him. Over and over again. I can't believe I'm saying this but I think...I'm falling for him.</p><p>As he starts moving his hand off my shoulder I pulled him closer to me, I didn't want to let go. I needed him. Badly.</p><p>"Are you okay, Marinette?"</p><p>"Yea I'm fine Luka..I'm fine."</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">(Luka's POV)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>I held her, she really needed someone to be by her side. I held her. Like a friend. A friend, right? That's all I was to her. Nothing more and nothing less. I mean, who am I compared to Adrien Agreste. He's perfect, he's everything any girl could ever ask for. Why do I even try? I'm never going to be good enough for her. For anyone...Hiding my love for her wasn't easy but I had to accept the fact that I was nothing more than a good friend to her. But that's okay..I'm just glad she's okay. I'm just glad I could be there for her.</p><p>"Do you happen to know where my phone is Luka?"</p><p>"Yes actually, you left your purse on the edge of the river and your phone was inside."</p><p>"That's great. Can I have it?"</p><p>"Yeah sure, lemme go grab it"</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">(Marinette's POV)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>He gets up and goes to the other room to get my phone, I really hope no one else knows about my attempt, I didn't want to be the talk of the school.</p><p>"Here ya go, I'll be in the bathroom if ya need me," Luka says whilst handing me my phone and going to the bathroom.</p><p>I open my phone with 4 text messages and 1 phone call from my parents. I opened my texts and I saw one from Adrien.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>- </b>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette? Are you okay?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>- </b>
  <b>
    <em>I just realised how stupid I sounded in that previous text, I'm really sorry.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Mom&amp;Dad:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
  <b>
    <em> Honey, where are you?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>- </b>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette, if you're at a friend's house then when are you getting back?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>- </b>
  <b>
    <em>Hello?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Lila:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>- </b>
  <b>
    <em>I saw your little attempt and your prince charming going in to save you. I'll make sure that next time, there'll be no one to save you and I'll make YOUR prince charming MINE.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>I lightly chuckle, there's no way someone like Luka would fall for someone like Lila.</p><p>Before I put my phone down I see another text but it was different...</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Chloe:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>- Hey, I just wanted to ask if you're okay or not. I know school has been hard for you and uh well I want you to know that I'm here for you.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Now that's something you don't see every day. Chloe? Being nice. TO ME?! Wow, I'm...proud actually.</p><p>Luka walks out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and messy wet hair, I never realised how good looking he was until now...I lost my trail of breath as I looked at him up and down. God, he was just so...</p><p>"Hey Marinette, could you pass me that hoodie on the bed?" he says. He notices me staring at him and chuckles.</p><p>"Like what you see?" he says whilst laughing. Was I really staring for that long...?</p><p>"I-uh-well uh yeah? I MEAN NO, WAIT NO I MEAN YEAH BUT LIKE-" I quickly pick up his hoodie and throw it at him. He laughs and says, "Gosh, you're adorable." I blush and look away from him.</p><p>"Also, do you wanna walk to school together tomorrow? with my friends?"</p><p>"With uh- your...friends? but what if they don't like me..."</p><p>"Oh trust me, they will" he smiles. "It's fine if you don't want to"</p><p>"No no of course I do! That'll be great!"</p><p>"Okay, that's great! I know they'll love you!"</p><p>
  <em>I hope you're right Luka.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. new friends.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">(Marinette's POV)</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>Luka dropped me back at my house last night and here I was. Putting my earrings back on which I found inside my purse. Tikki looks at me giving me a really happy look.</p><p>"Oh, Marinette! I'm so so so glad you're okay!!!" she exclaimed. I was so glad to see her again.</p><p>"I'm so sorry Tikki, I don't know what got into my head..."</p><p>"Don't be sorry! I'm just happy that you're alright!" she jumped on my head and hugs me.</p><p>"Thank you Tikki, I wouldn't know what to do without you." I hold her in my hand and give her a little peck on her forehead. "Please never do that again." "I won't Tikki, I promise. Now I gotta get ready for school! Luka and his friends are coming to pick me up." "Ooooooo, Luka's coming to pick you up" she giggles. "Tikki! This is no time to tease me!" I say whilst laughing but deep down, I was completely flustered. I quickly get ready and put on my outfit for today:</p><p>
  
</p><p>[image from: https://pin.it/3BGJjDA]</p><p>I quickly got downstairs with my purse and see my parents talking to someone.</p><p>"Yea, I'm just here to pick her up for school."</p><p>"Well, that's so kind of you Luka dear."</p><p>"It's no big deal really. Just looking out for a good friend."</p><p>"Hey, guys!"I say as I walk up to them. I looked at Luka and started blushing immediately. Does he look like this every day of school?!</p><p>        </p><p>[image from - https://pin.it/2ux3mgI]</p><p>Jeez, every girl at his school might just be head over heels for him.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">(Luka's POV)</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>As I was talking to her parents, I see her walk down and I just stand there and stare at her. She looked...beautiful. She said 'hey' and I waved. Do I compliment her? Or do I just stand there? Uhm, uh uh...</p><p>"Hey, Mari! You look nice!"</p><p>NICE?! DID I SERIOUSLY JUST SAY 'NICE'? NO, SHE LOOKS AMAZING! ugh, it's too late now.</p><p>"Oh uh, thanks, Luka! You don't look too bad yourself" she says whilst giggling. How am I meant to get over her if I keep falling head over heels for her every time?</p><p>"Well, shall we get going?"</p><p>"Yup! Let's go!" I open the door for her and she walks through.</p><p>"So where are your friends?"</p><p>"Well, Asher is coming over with his car and then we'll meet Belle at the coffee shop."</p><p>"I really hope they like me... not a lot of people do right now..." she says, looking slightly startled. I'm presuming she didn't mean to say that out loud.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"It doesn't matter, also I think your friend's here!"</p><p>She was right. A 6'2, brown-haired boy with pale white skin got out of his BMW and started walking towards us. You could easily make out that it was Asher because of those dangling chains on his trousers. God. Those are annoying. He came over holding a cigarette in one hand and another hand stuffed inside his pocket.</p><p>
  
</p><p>[image from - https://pin.it/3y4XIVR]</p><p>He's definitely one of my favourite people but he's also perfect. In every way. He's talented, funny and hot. Every guy in our school literally wants to marry him. I mean, same. Although Asher already has a guy in his heart.</p><p>"Hey dude! Hey Marinette!" he exclaimed. Of course like always we did our bro hug as he smoked his cig into my face. I didn't flinch because he does this every.single.time.</p><p>"Dude!" I laugh and gently push him off.</p><p>He moves his eyes towards Marinette.</p><p>"Well, well, well you're even prettier than I thought." Now usually, if someone else said that to her, I'd be jealous. Just a little though. But obviously, if you didn't realise, Asher is too gay to even function properly so it's obvious he isn't trying to flirt with her.</p><p>Marinette giggles and goes slightly red. "Well uh- thank you! Also, how do you know my name...?"</p><p>Uh-oh. I swear to God if Asher says something stupid I will-</p><p>"Oh, cuz Luka talks about you all the time" he calmly says.</p><p>I try very hard not to turn completely red, but it was almost impossible so I just stood there hoping that she didn't hear that.</p><p>"Oh...he does?" she giggles and looks at me. "Luka? Is this true?"</p><p>"Hehe...I really think we should go pick up Belle!" I say whilst opening the back door for Marinette and she chuckles while going inside the car. Asher laughs and gets inside the driver's seat and I sit next to Marinette.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">(Marinette's POV)</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>Luka talks about me?... ALL THE TIME?!?! WOOOOOOO! I mean Asher could also be lying just to annoy Luka but eeeeeeeekkkkkkk!!!!! Also, Asher seemed really nice, he also had a good sense of fashion. I wonder what Belle's like.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">~at the café~</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>After we finally made it to the café, I look around and see Luka and Asher approach a girl from behind who was sat on a stool.</p><p><em>"BOO!" </em>they both shout and the girl flinches and turns around while the boys are laughing. She had short ombre-brown hair and pale light skin. Her outfit was simple. But cute. Luka and his friends seem to have a great fashion sense. I could use them as my models for my upcoming designs! She held her coffee in one hand whilst working on a computer.</p><p>
  
</p><p>[image from - https://pin.it/6gogZYE]</p><p>"Seriously guys?! I could have spilt my coffee everywhere!" She slowly turns to look at me. "Oh! You must be Marinette!"</p><p>"Yup, that's me!" I giggle, awkwardly.</p><p>"Well, it's great to meet you! I'm Belle!</p><p>"Hi, Belle! I love your outfit!"</p><p>"Well, I think it looks...gross," Luka says and lightly punches her shoulder.</p><p>"Luka, I am going to kill you someday," she laughs and pushes him. It was slightly obvious she had feelings for him, well it could be a lot worse. She hands us each a coffee and we all head outside until someone stops me from behind. I see them going inside the car and I tell them to wait for a second. I turn around to see...Chloé Bourgeois?! She's probably going to spill coffee all over me right now so I close my eyes and brace for impact.</p><p>"Hey, Marinette..." she says softly.</p><p>"Uh...h-hey...?"</p><p>"So uh... do you wanna go to school together...?" What kind of tricks does she have up her sleeve this time...</p><p>"Uhm..."</p><p>"It's fine if you say no, I understand I haven't been the nicest to you but I was hoping I could get another chance."</p><p>I sigh.</p><p>"But what about Lila?"</p><p>"Oh, her?! I absolutely hate her guts, ew! Her outfits are weird and she's a liar and a manipulating brat!"</p><p>I second that.</p><p>"Agreed. But why are you being nice to me?"</p><p>"Because Dupain-Cheng, I know school hasn't been easy for you ever since Lila joined and since everybody is literally up her a-"</p><p>"Okay, okay I understand. Thank you, Chloé. Also, I really like your outfit"</p><p>Her hair was curled and let down and she was wearing a really nice white top with a small white skirt. I've never seen Chloé with her hair down before. She looks really good!</p><p>
  
</p><p>[image from - https://pin.it/7KPZ0fw]</p><p>"Oh, thanks! I like yours too. Its uh...cute" A compliment coming from Chloé. Wow. I mean it wasn't the best compliment but hey! It was something! As I'm about to say thanks, I hear a large honk outside.</p><p>"ARE YOU COMING OR NOT?!" shouts Asher. Chloé looks at me, confused.</p><p>"Oh, I guess you already have company."</p><p>"Wait, you can come with! They're really nice people, you'll uh get along!" Hopefully.</p><p>"Sounds great!" she says as she quickly walks over to the car where Bella was sat in front next to Asher and Luka was sat in the back waiting. Luka was snug up in the corner of the car with his phone so Chloé couldn't really see his face.</p><p>"Oooo more new people!" Bella says. Bella seemed really optimistic and social. I wish I had that much confidence in myself.</p><p>"You both probably have to squeeze in the back with Luka. Luka, I'm sending two pretty girls your way, sound good?" Asher says whilst turning around to Luka.</p><p>"Sounds grea- wait, what?!" he says. He looks outside the window and glances at Chloé.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">(Chloé's POV)</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>As I'm looking at the car, a boy with dark hair with turquoise tips pops out of the window. I start to get lost in his sea-blue eyes. What was happening?...I've never felt like this before!</p><p>"H-hey..." DID I JUST STUTTER?! WHAT!</p><p>"Hey" he smiles at me and waves. Wow. His smile immediately made me smile but I also had butterflies in my stomach with my tingling cheeks. As I get lost in his eyes again, the annoying guy in the front honks his horn again and I flinch.</p><p>"GET IN, HURRY UP!"</p><p>"Okay! We're coming!!" Marinette says as she grabs my hand and sits in between me and Luka.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">(Marinette's POV)</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>Maybe this day won't be as bad as I thought. I mean Chloé wants to be friends! Maybe I'm just overthinking. I'm so glad Luka asked to take me to school today or else this day could've been miserable.</p><p>
  <em>You can do this Marinette...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. lila's plan.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">(Marinette's POV)</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>The rest of the car journey was quiet and peaceful until Chloé blurted out.</p><p>"So, which school do you guys go to?"</p><p>"Conservatoire de Musique Orientale" Luka responds with a fake french accent. We all laugh at his terrible accent skills.</p><p>"Woah, so all of you are musicians?" I say. Wow, Luka and his friends must be really talented.</p><p>"Yup! I play the acoustic guitar and piano. Belle plays the drums, flute and clarinet. Luka plays the electric guitar, acoustic guitar and he sings." Asher responds, proudly. Holy- I wish I could play an instrument!</p><p>"We have this competition coming soon and it's going to change our lives completely! If we win, we get to perform with Jagged Stone and go on tour with him to London!" Belle says. Now that's a dream come true. All my favourite fashion designers come from London so it would be an absolute dream to go there. "Well, when's the competition?" Chloé asks whilst looking at them.</p><p>"In about two weeks, so we've got a lot of time to prepare,"</p><p>"Omg, Luka have you told them about the thing?!" Belle asks and turns around to look at Luka. "Which thin- OH THAT THING! oops, it must've slipped my mind." Luka responds and he turns his head to look at me. "Well, we were told to choose a school to go to for two weeks because our school has to show new students around so we picked your school, that means me, Asher and Belle will be in all of your classes for this week and the next!"</p><p>WOAH WAIT, WHAT?! UHM! YES PLEASE! I was literally bursting with excitement inside. Luka, in my school, possibly sat next to me. FOR TWO WEEKS! YES YES YES!!! THIS WEEK MAY TURN OUT TO BE REALLY GOOD!</p><p>"So are you joining from tomorrow?"</p><p>"Actually, we're joining from today. All our instruments are in the back of Asher's car" Belle says as she points to the back of the car. I was about to ask them something until Asher shouted, "WE'RE HERE, NOW GET OUT!" That guy sure had a lot of energy. I get out of the car and look at the front gate and sigh. I mean, this day couldn't be that bad right? At least I had a few friends by my side. I guess the last thing left to do is -</p><p>"Go inside!" Luka says whilst getting his black and white electric guitar out of the back of the car. "Finally! We don't have to deal with our wacky teachers." Asher says as he locks his car. They sure were ready for a new environment huh? We all start heading inside as I feel all eyes trail onto me. I try to hide behind Asher and Luka since they were the tallest, as Belle and Chloé were walking behind me. I could see people whispering things into each other's ears and hear their little insults. Chloé grabs my arm and whispers,</p><p>
  <em>"Don't let them bother you, stand tall and don't let your crown slip."</em>
</p><p>I slightly smile, wow that's probably how Chloé deals with everyone. We walk into class and I look around for somewhere to sit. Lila was sat in the front, alone. Thank God. Alya and Nino were sat together with Adrien sat alone behind them. There was an empty bench where Chloé and Sabrina used to sit but ever since Sabrina moved to Italy, Chloé usually sat alone. Chloé goes and sits in her usual seat and I sit next to her.</p><p>"You seriously want to sit next to...me?"</p><p>"Of course I do, we're friends now, right?"</p><p>"Yea...yea I guess we are," she says whilst smiling. Luka, Asher and Belle stand at the front awkwardly waiting for Miss Bustier to assign them places to sit. I noticed how everyone's eyes shifted from me to them. I could see Lila dreamily gaze at Luka. Ugh! Gross.</p><p>Miss Bustier walks in and looks at the three of the students.</p><p>"Oh, you must be from the music university!"</p><p>"Yup, that's us!"</p><p>"Well class, this is Luka, Asher and Belle and they have very kindly volunteered to perform at our school for their huge competition! They will be joining us for this week and the next and I hope you make them feel welcome. I have already assigned your seats. So, Asher will sit next to Nathaniel at the back."</p><p>Asher looks at Nathaniel as Nathaniel has his nose dug in his sketch-book. Nathaniel lifts his head as he hears his name and makes eye contact with Asher and blushes. Oooo a new ship I see. Asher then makes his way to his seat.</p><p>"Belle will be sat next to Adrien on the third row."</p><p>I could see Adrien smiling and waving at Belle as she starts walking to her seat. They both started talking to each other as if they'd known each other for years!</p><p>"And, Luka will be sat next to...Lila in the front!"</p><p>WHAT! NO NO NO! UGH! I know Lila is going to try and make her way into his heart one way or another. Great. I plant my head on the desk and groan silently. Chloé giggles and pats my head.</p><p>"Oh c'mon, it can't be that bad!"</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">(Chloé's POV)</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>This was bad. This was REALLY bad! How am I meant to make Luka mine if that brat, Lila is going to try and make him fall for her! I mean, look at him! He's so dreamy...and so perfect whereas Lila is just...LILA! I see as he starts to make his way to the bench when Lila starts to introduce herself and shakes his hand. HOW DARE SHE TOUCH HIM! UGH!</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">(Lila's POV)</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>So, this was Luka huh? Hm, it might be hard to get him against Marinette but I guess I still have to try. Words won't be enough for him. I'd have to frame her for something but what? I don't know enough about this guy yet... he was kinda cute tho.</p><p>"So, do you like our school so far?"</p><p>"Yea, I guess I didn't really have much of an expectation. It's better than ours and you seem to have better teachers."</p><p>We keep talking until it's time for lunch.</p><p>"Do you wanna sit with me and my friends for lunch?" I ask whilst smiling at him.</p><p>"I'd love to, but I should probably sit with my own friends."</p><p>"Oh okay, that's fine!"</p><p>Ugh, I have to find out more about him.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">(Luka's POV)</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I get out of my seat and wait outside for my friends. I see Marinette come outside whilst looking down and I grab her hand pulling her towards me. Too close...by accident. I look at her as she starts turning red. It was actually really adorable as I felt a slight tingle in my cheeks. I don't realise how long I've been staring at her until she speaks.</p><p>"Uhm uh- i- uh, Luka?..."</p><p>"Oh uh sorry!" I say as I let go of her hand. "I was just going to ask whether you were okay or not...heh."</p><p>"Oh uh yeah, I'm fine. Thank you."</p><p>"That's great, well do you wanna see us rehearse?"</p><p>"I would love to! Can Chloé come?"</p><p>"Of course she can!"</p><p>"Also Luka, I'm bringing macaroons for you, Belle and Asher. Are you allergic to anything?"</p><p>"Oh that's really sweet of you...and yes I'm super allergic to cinnamon. Which is a shame since Juleka for some reason, loves cinnamon."</p><p>"Got it! No cinnamon!"</p><p>We see Asher, Belle and Chloé walk out and we all start heading to the music rooms together. Juleka used to tell me about how much of a brat Chloé was, but I really don't see it. She seems really sweet, I'm sure she's just misunderstood.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">(Lila's POV)</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>Cinnamon, huh? Watch out Marinette. You've got something really bad coming your way, very soon...</p><p>
  <em>Good luck with this one...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. the allergic reaction.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">~The next day before school~</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">(Marinette's POV)</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>I woke up super early today to make the macaroons. I made sure that no cinnamon went near any of them. Eek! They were going to be so good! I tried one and yum! I put them inside my box and hear Asher's car honk.</p><p>"MARINETTE, HURRY UP!!!" he yelled, jeez, that guy had no patience whatsoever. I say bye to my parents as I head towards the car and sit in the back next to Luka and Chloé.</p><p>Asher quickly drives to the café to get Belle as I see Luka's hand trail onto the box of macaroons. I giggle and slap his hand gently. "Be patient, Luka!" he pouts and looks at me. "Just one, please!!" Chloé and I laughed. "You'll only get them once we get to school!" He playfully rolls his eyes and chuckles. "Fine!"</p><p>We picked up Belle and hurried our way to school whilst talking about today's rehearsal. They had a performance for our school today and I couldn't wait! As we get to school, we realise that we were 30 minutes early...Wow, so this is what it feels like to be early to school huh? "Well, we have more time to rehearse for the performance today?" Asher says whilst making his way to the music rooms.</p><p>"I'll go put the macaroons in class! I'll be with you guys in a sec!" I say whilst going inside the empty classroom. I place the macaroons on Miss Bustier's desk and head to the music rooms.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">(Lila's POV)</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>I head to class and Marinette and her little gang go towards the music room. As I walk inside I see a box of macaroons on Miss Bustier's desk. <em>Perfect... </em>The little band have a performance today, well not anymore they won't. I grab my cinnamon from my bag and open the box of macaroons. I sprinkle the cinnamon making sure every macaroon has the same amount.</p><p>
  <em>Let's see how much that Luka guy likes you now...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>------------------------------------------------------------</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">~Few minutes before class~</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">(Luka's POV)</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Guys, we should probably head to class, I'll die if I have to wait any longer to eat the macaroons," I say with a frown. "Yeah, we should, c'mon guys let's go," Belle says as she grabs the instruments and walks to class. I grab my guitar and walk outside with Marinette next to me and Chloé in front. Asher and Belle continued walking in front of us. As we get there, Juleka purposely trips Marinette with her leg as she falls into my arms.</p><p>"Jesus, Juleka! What was that about?!" I say whilst grabbing Marinette and glaring at Juleka whilst the others stopped walking. "Why are YOU hanging out with a brat like HER?!" She responds. I don't remember the last time Juleka sounded so angry but Marinette? A brat?</p><p>"Uhm, are you sure you're talking about the right person?" "Yes, Luka, I'm sure. She-" The school bell interrupts her. "Tell me when we get home, kay?" She rolls her eyes and walks to class. I see Marinette sighing but I choose not to question her. Chloé grabs her hand and whispers something in her ear whilst walking. Why would someone like Juleka call Marinette a brat? Juleka never speaks badly about someone unless they do something really bad...</p><p>We walk inside and get into our seats. I wave and smile at Lila whilst sitting down as she asks questions to me about the performance today. Miss Bustier walks in and stands behind her desk. "Good morning class, Marinette today has very kindly brought us all some macaroons to eat!" YES! FINALLY! I look around expecting a reaction from people but nobody says a word. Huh...that's strange.</p><p>Marinette gets up from her seat and picks up the box of macaroons and hands one to me and Lila. "Thank you," I say as she giggles and goes to hand everyone else a macaroon. I eat my macaroon and look at Marinette as she trips over someone's leg.</p><p>I quickly get up from my seat and give her a hand as I see Adrien next to me doing the same. She looks at us, probably struggling on whose hand to choose. I move my hand away and go back to my seat as Adrien helps her up. "T-thanks Adrien..." "No problem, Mari." I look at them and sigh. "Are you okay, Luka?" "Yea...I'm fine, Lila." She looks at me and puts a hand on mine. I look at her as she was slightly blushing and I give her a soft smile.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">(Juleka's POV)</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Have these macaroons got cinnamon in them, Juleka?" Rose whispers into my ears. "Sure tastes like it..." "But your brother he's-" "Deathly allergic to cinnamon...I know. He has anaphylaxis" I'd never seen Luka have an anaphylaxis reaction and I even heard him tell Marinette that he was allergic...She probably gave him one without cinnamon...<em>I hope.</em></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">~ a few moments later~</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">(Luka's POV)</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>Whilst listening to the teacher I start to feel pain in my stomach, I hold my stomach and slightly groan. It gradually worsened as I started to feel itchier and itchier by the second. I scratched the back of my neck hoping it would go away but it just got worse. Miss Bustier looks at me and asks if I'm okay and I just nod. I didn't want to bother anyone in the middle of class. She continues teaching as I struggle to breathe. I silently cough. It felt like something had blocked my airway as I try to get more air. I feel hotter and hotter and I start to take my jacket off. I put my elbows on the desk with my hands on my head as I struggled to breathe even more.</p><p>I start to get dizzier and dizzier as I fall into Lila's arms. "Oh my God!! Miss Bustier! I think Luka's having an allergic reaction!"Lila shouts to Miss Bustier as my body starts getting weaker and weaker. I hear everyone panicking as Lila holds me closer and I start to pass out.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">(Marinette's POV)</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>As Lila starts to shout I look over at Luka. He really was having an allergic reaction... I get up from my seat to go up to him as Juleka pushes me away.</p><p>"Don't touch him! You're the reason this happened in the first place!" "Wha-what?..." "You knew he was allergic and you still put cinnamon in the macaroons!" "What! No, I didn't!!"</p><p>Everyone else stood up and said, "There was definitely cinnamon in those macaroons..." I look at Chloé as she nods at me, but...I made sure there wasn't any cinnamon.</p><p>"Students, stay calm, Juleka do you have Luka's epi-pen?" "No, Miss Bustier..." "I have one! It's for my nut allergy but it's the same epi-pen for all allergies!" I glare at Lila as she hands Miss Bustier her epi-pen. She definitely has something to do with this... "Class is over for today, you can all head home, Juleka please look after your brother." "Yes, Miss Bustier," Juleka says as she holds onto Luka and starts to take him home.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">~at Marinette's house~</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>Ugh, this day couldn't have gone worse! "Tikki, what do you think happened? Do you really believe that I put cinnamon in the macaroons?!" "No, Marinette of course not. I saw you making the macaroons! There was definitely no cinnamon." I should probably go check up on Luka... I put on an outfit and walk outside in the direction of Luka's boat.</p><p>
  <em>I really hope he's okay...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. jealousy.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">(Marinette's POV)</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>I go to Luka's place and see Asher and Belle already there. "Oh uh hey guys..." "Hey, Marinette!" Luka responds whilst sitting up on his bed with Asher sat on his desk and Belle on the floor. "So is it true? Were you the one who purposely put cinnamon in Luka's macaroon?" Belle asks whilst standing up, crossing her arms and glaring at me. "Belle, of course, it wasn't her, stop being rude," Asher responds. "She knew I was allergic so there was no way she would purposely try and kill me." I sigh. "Guys, I promise, it wasn't me. I would never do anything to hurt Luka."</p><p>"Sure..."</p><p>"Belle, shut up!"</p><p>"I'm just saying!"</p><p>She had a good reason to be mad at me, I don't blame her. As I'm about to say something, I get a notification on my phone. I look at it. "Oh uh, Adrien wants to meet me, so I'll see you guys later!" "See ya..." They all respond as I make my way outside.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">(Luka's POV)</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>I look at her as she leaves as Belle glares at me and Asher. "What?" We both say, startled.</p><p>"You guys are supposed to be defending me! Not going against me!"</p><p>"We can't defend you if you're wrong, that's not how it works, Belle."</p><p>She groans and sits next to me. "I just don't want anything to happen to you, Luka..." She says whilst putting her hand on my cheek. I sigh and take her hand off my face. "Nothing is going to happen to me, okay?" I've always known that Belle had feelings for me but I only found out once I fell in love with Marinette. I didn't want to hurt her but I never really saw Belle as someone more than a good friend...</p><p>"Belle c'mon, we have to get home, it's pretty late." "Yea, you should probably go." She nods and kisses my cheek before leaving. I feel bad for not feeling the same because I know what it feels like when the person you like, likes someone else. But I guess life doesn't always go the way you want it to.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">(Marinette's POV)</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>I start walking to the Eiffel Tower to meet Adrien and I see him sat on the bench waiting for someone. "Hey, Adrien!" "Oh, hey Marinette!" I go over to him and sit next to him.</p><p>"So what did you want to ask?"</p><p>"Well, uh I needed some girl advice..."</p><p>"Oh...uh go on."</p><p>"There's this girl in my class that I think I like, but I just don't know how to tell her..."</p><p>In his class? That means it's someone in our class!</p><p>"Tell me more about her."</p><p>"Well, she's super funny and pretty. Really easy to talk to-"</p><p>I start to gaze off as I think that he's talking about me. Finally...me and Adrien. In our own house with a hamste-</p><p>"and it's Belle." I look back at him. My heart sunk. He likes a girl he's known for less than a week? </p><p>"B-Belle?"</p><p>"Yeah...I'm just not sure how to ask her out."</p><p>"Well um you could uh take her ice skating?"</p><p>"That's a great idea! But can you come with? I kind of need this to be perfect..."</p><p>"Yea, sure...I'll be there."</p><p>"Thanks, Marinette, you're the best!" I just give him a nod and walk-off going back to Luka's boat. I go to the edge and stand there when I hear a voice behind me.</p><p>
  <em>"Marinette? Are you okay?"</em>
</p><p>I turn around and see Luka stood in front of me.</p><p>"Y-yeah I'm fine."</p><p>"Did Adrien do something?"</p><p>"I don't want to talk about it... but would you like to go ice-skating tomorrow?"</p><p>"Just us?" "No...Adrien and Belle are going too."</p><p>"Ah right. Well, I can tell Asher to bring Nathaniel?"</p><p>"That's perfect, thank you, Luka."</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">(Luka's POV)</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>Well, I'm guessing Adrien has feelings for Belle huh? That was incredibly quick. I look at Marinette as she leaves. She looked so upset almost like her heart had been crushed. God, I can't believe Adrien is so oblivious to romance! Well, I guess it's ice skating for tomorrow huh.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">~The next day~</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>We all get to the skating arena together. I could see Marinette looking over at Belle and Adrien majority of the time. I take her hand and go to the rink and noticed Adrien staring at us. I spin Marinette around gracefully. Guess those ice skating lessons with Juleka really were worth it. "Wow, Luka, is there something that you can't do?" I chuckle and look at her. "Well, yes actually but there's a lot to say," I say whilst picking her up over my head and spinning while she spreads her arms. I slowly put her down as we ice dance together. </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">(Belle's POV)</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>I was slightly startled when Adrien asked me to go ice skating with him, not something I was expecting although I'm pretty good at ice skating, I must say. I get up after tieing my shoes and look at Adrien staring at Luka and Marinette. I roll my eyes and go up to him and take his hand. "Let us skate, shall we?" He nods whilst skating with me as I see Luka dancing with Marinette. I sigh whilst skating with Adrien. "You okay?" I nod and smile at him. I look over at Marinette noticing her staring at Adrien. I look at Asher skating with Nathaniel. Okay, they were adorable.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">(Adrien's POV)</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>As much as I'm enjoying skating with Belle, I just can't stop looking at Marinette and Luka. They looked so perfect, I was almost...jealous. Whilst skating with Belle, I try and make my way to Marinette and Luka whilst 'accidentally' tripping Luka and skating away with Belle. I hear him fall and lightly chuckle. "Luka! Are you okay?" "Yea, sorry I just tripped." I look at her helping him up and sigh. "So, feelings for Dupain-Cheng, huh?" Belle asks me. "What? No! Of course not." "Mhm..." I know I'm in love with Ladybug. The main point of asking Belle to ice skate was so that I could get over Ladybug. I possibly couldn't have feelings for Marinette. Right?</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">(Marinette's POV)</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>As I was looking at Belle and Adrien, my hand starts slipping from Luka's and I bump into the wall and groan whilst sat on the floor.</p><p>
  <em>"Are you okay?"</em>
</p><p>I hear two familiar voices say as I open my eyes to look. I see both Luka and Adrien stood there with their hands out. <em>Oh my God... </em>WHO AM I MEANT TO PICK?! I slowly trail my hand towards Adrien but start moving it towards Luka. Before I know it, Belle pushes both guys and pulls me up and whispers into my ear. "The only reason you can't stay on your feet is because of your hesitation. I never hesitate." She says whilst grabbing Adrien's hand and skating away as I sigh. "Marinette, are you-" "I'm fine, Luka. I just need to be alone." I say whilst heading to the toilets.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">(Luka's POV)</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>I see her as she leaves and I look at Adrien heading to her. I stop him. "I'll take care of her, your date is waiting for you." "Oh...okay."He says whilst skating away. I head to the toilets and hear Marinette talking to someone. Herself maybe?</p><p>I knock on the door. "Marinette?" She opens the door and looks at me with tears filled in her eyes as she hugs me.</p><p>"Hey...it's okay."</p><p>"No, Luka! It's not okay! You don't know what it feels like when someone you love likes someone else."</p><p>
  <em>Wow...the irony.</em>
</p><p>"I do, Marinette. I do know what it feels like. But it'll be okay. I promise. I'll be here for you, every step of the way."</p><p>"I'm sorry Luka. I just don't know what to think."</p><p>"We should probably head back. Want me to walk you home??"</p><p>"I'd like that."</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">(Asher's POV)</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>Okay, wow there was a lot going on in the skating rink with the drama between Luka, Marinette, Belle and Adrien. Nathaniel and I were sure as hell enjoying every bit of it. We kept laughing at mimicking them. I'm so glad he came with me or else I would've never known anything about him apart from his sketching skills! He really was perfect...</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">(Nathaniel's POV)</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>Okay, I can't believe I'm saying this but Asher is perfect. I can't believe we've only met for a few days and I think I'm going head over heels for him. I'm so glad he asked me to come with him. Watching the drama between the other four was very entertaining. There was so much going on. "It's getting pretty late, I should probably head home," Asher says whilst looking at me. "Yea, me too." Before he leaves he gives me a small kiss on the cheek as I blush. Wow...</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Belle's POV)</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>As Adrien and I were getting to know each other, Asher shouts, "BELLE, C'MON WE'RE LEAVING!" "I'm coming!" I let go of Adrien's hand and start to head out until he stops me. "Thank you for a great day." He said and kissing me on the cheek as I smile. I head out into Asher's car as I see Marinette and Luka walking home. "Okay, I really don't understand what Luka sees in her," I say to Asher. "What do you mean?" "Well, she isn't anything special. I just don't understand why he's in love with her." Asher laughs.</p><p>"Sounds to me like someone's jealous."</p><p>"I am NOT jealous!"</p><p>"You are so jealous. Remember when you used to like me?"</p><p>"Uh yeah, that was before you turned gay for Luka."</p><p>"I did NOT turn gay for Luka!"</p><p>"You so did."</p><p>"Okay, fine he may have been part of the reason but we're both on the same page. We've both had/have feelings for Luka but we can't blame him for liking someone else."</p><p>"So let me guess, the guy you always used to talk about...was Luka?"</p><p>"Yup, I especially started liking him once I found out he was bisexual but I have Nathaniel now and you have Adrien."</p><p>"But we're still not over Luka, are we?"<b></b></p><p>He sighs.</p><p>
  <em>"No, no I guess we're not..."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. dad.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Warning: This chapter contains elements of child abuse. Nothing too extreme but please read at your own risk.</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">(Luka's POV)</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>Wow, what a day. I just dropped off Marinette back to her house and started walking to my boat. My feet were killing me! I can't wait to go home and just have a nice nap. As I walk into my room I see Juleka inside talking to a familiar-looking man. I walked closer to see who the man was as my heart started to pound harder and harder. No...it couldn't be.</p><p>"D-dad...?"</p><p>My bottom lip starts to quiver as I move closer to him and Juleka. "I uh thought you were...gone?" "I was, but now I'm back...and look at you, all grown up..." he says whilst trailing his finger down my cheek as I gulp. I feel slight shivers go up my spine as I start to remember everything he did to me and mom a few years ago. "That's our...dad? He just arrived and didn't tell me who he was..." Juleka says whilst stood next to me.</p><p>"Yes, I'm your dad."</p><p>"But Luka I thought you said we didn't have a dad?"</p><p>Dammit, Juleka...</p><p>"Oh, Luka...how could you say that about your dear father..."</p><p>"Sorry...dad."</p><p>"Juleka, I'd like to have a little chat with your brother about this...could you please go outside."</p><p>No, no, no Juleka please don't go...</p><p>"Oh uh yeah sure!" I see her as she walks out of my room, closing the door behind her as my dad starts getting closer.</p><p>"So, what's this I hear about? Telling your sister I don't exist?"</p><p>"She clearly doesn't even remember you! You left mom when she needed you the most! How do expect Juleka to even know who you are?!" He chuckles. Why was he laughing...Did I say something stupid? I could feel my heart racing and nearly beating out of my chest. He suddenly raises his hand up to slap me as I flinch. "Still a little coward I see...I don't think you've changed at all." I start to move back.</p><p>"Why are you still doing this! Aren't you tired of hurting your own son?!"</p><p>"You're not my son! I never wanted a son! You were a mistake! I waited so many years wishing I had a daughter but I got a coward like you instead."</p><p>It was true. All these years growing up, I've always been the least favourite. My mom was the only one that stood up for me. She's the one that helped me grow up.</p><p>Dad shoves me on my bed as my shirt lifts up revealing my bruises and scars.</p><p>"Hm, where did those come from?" he asks whilst lifting my shirt up further and placing his hand on my stomach.</p><p>"You..."</p><p>"Oh right, of course. Your abs hide them well, huh," he continues moving his hand on my stomach as I quickly pull my shirt down.</p><p>"Why are you back?"</p><p>"Well, I wanted to see Juleka again. See how she's doing, take her out for ice cream. Do all the things her and I did when she was younger."</p><p>He starts to get closer as I slowly move away and he grips my arm. "L-let me go!" I say as I push him off me. "You've grown an attitude huh..."</p><p>
  <em>"Get out of my room."</em>
</p><p>Oh no no no, I did not mean to say that out loud. Dang it, Luka you're an idiot. He rolls his eyes as he pulls me up by my collar and punches my jaw. "Never speak to your dad like that. Ever." I start to tremble whilst holding my jaw in pain. I knew this was coming. "I-i'm sorry..." "Sorry isn't enough!" I gulp as I look at him. He starts to wrap his hand around my neck and starts to choke me. I cough whilst trying to get his hand away but it's no use. "I-i can't breathe...s-stop." I groan and try to struggle my way out as he lets go and shoves me. I try to regain my breath back whilst continuously coughing. </p><p>"Oh come on, stop overreacting. It's nothing that you haven't been through before." I guess he wasn't wrong. I had been through worse.</p><p>He looks at me. "How old are you again?" A dad that doesn't even remember how old his son is...<em>great.</em></p><p>"Seventeen..."</p><p>"So, we have another year and after that, we can kick you out."</p><p>"Wait, what?!"</p><p>"What? Did you really think I was gonna let you stay here? Once you're eighteen you can look after yourself so that I can finally move in and have a life with my daughter without having you around."</p><p>I couldn't believe my ears. How could he? I haven't been able to do anything with my life yet. Where am I gonna stay? Where will I get the money?</p><p>"Does mom agree to this...?"</p><p>"It doesn't matter what your mom thinks! My decision is final! Now keep your mouth shut or I'll kick you out tonight," he says whilst storming out of my door. I sat on my bed, alone. Like always. That's just always how things have been. Lonely. This is just how life had been a few years ago, but worse. I'm glad Juleka doesn't remember any of it. It would've haunted her. I can't believe dad showed up after leaving mom like that. </p><p>I really thought they were in love...but I was wrong. Love doesn't exist and they proved that to me. Fall in love and you'll end up getting hurt no matter what.</p><p>
  <em>Love is stupid, it's bull-crap.</em>
</p><p>I let out a deep sigh whilst hearing a small knock on my door. I knew it wasn't dad. He never knocks. "Come in..." I look up and see my mom slowly make her way inside my room. </p><p>"What do you want, mom...?" </p><p>"I just wanted to check up on you." </p><p>"Why? Because dad's back?"</p><p>"Luka...honey. I know you're mad but-"</p><p>"No, I'm not mad. I'm just annoyed by the fact that you didn't tell me anything about him coming back."</p><p>"It was last minute. I had to."</p><p>"Wait...you knew he was coming?! Please don't tell me you're the one that called him back..."</p><p>"Luka, I'm sorry...We had problems with money and-"</p><p>I couldn't believe it. I thought he just showed up but mom purposely brought him back...</p><p>"Money?! If you had trouble with money you could've told me! I would've gotten a job or something! You didn't have to bring him back!"</p><p>"Luka, I'm really sorry..."</p><p>I could feel the tears fall from my face as I stand up and look at her.</p><p>"You knew about all the things he did to me...to you. And you still called him back? Did you not think about yourself? <em>About me...?"</em></p><p>I couldn't bear looking at her anymore so I pick up my guitar and start to head out. </p><p>"Luka! This isn't fair! I'm struggling too..."</p><p>I turn around.</p><p>"Fair? This isn't fair? Do you wanna know what's not fair? The fact that you let him place a step inside our home without telling me. The fact that you didn't think twice about yourself or about your son. The fact that you both always put Juleka first. The fact that you knew he was hurting me and you. did. nothing."</p><p>She stood there, without saying anything as she slowly lowers her head and I see tears fall from her eyes.</p><p>"I'm sorry mom...but I'm tired. I'm so tired of all of this. I just need to be alone."</p><p>I quickly get off my boat. It was 11:30 PM and it was pitch black. I run. I keep running without stopping. I didn't know where I was going but I didn't stop. I wanted to get as far away as possible. Far away from dad. From mom. From our home. From everyone. As I keep running I crash into someone and fall back. I let out a slight groan and rub my back.</p><p>"I'm so sorry!" I say as I get up and look at the person I bumped into.</p><p>
  <em>"L-Luka?"</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. a Lukanette day.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>(Luka's POV)</em>
  </span>
</p><p>"L-Luka?" I'd recognise that voice anywhere. "Mari?" I say, whilst trying to control my tears. I couldn't let her see me cry. I don't want to show her that I'm not as strong as I seem... She walks closer and looks at me in the eyes. Hopefully, the pitch blackness of the night could hide my tea-</p><p>"Are you...crying?"</p><p>
  <em>Damn it.</em>
</p><p>"Uh uhm...no?" Why is it so hard to lie to her. "Luka...your face. Did someone hurt you?" Oh God, I forgot to cover the bruise my dad left. She goes to place her hand on my cheek as I flinch. Her hand softly cups my cheek as I look down. "I-i..." "It's okay, Luka...I won't ever hurt you. I promise. You can tell me what's wrong..." I let out a deep sigh as I take her hand off my cheek and hold it whilst walking to the bridge. I look around for an empty bench as I sit down with her next to me.</p><p>"You know Marinette...It's amazing how every time you feel emotional pain, it doesn't hurt as a cut or a bruise would. It's just this heavy feeling. Your head spins and it's as if your tongue feels too big for your mouth.  And it's truly amazing how every time you feel that pain the only explanation you can sum up, is how you caused that pain on yourself. All that does, though, is bring on even more pain. Every ounce of you wishes you had the nerve to swing your body off the top of a building. To walk deep into the depths of the ocean and stay down under. To take a gun and place the cool metal down your throat, pulling the trigger, shooting away the pain."</p><p>"Luka...I-"</p><p>"It's fine. I don't need advice. I'll be okay..."</p><p>She sighs and looks at me. "So, what exactly caused this pain?"</p><p>"Long story or short story?"</p><p>"I'll go with long."</p><p>The only people I've ever told about my family were Asher and Belle...I promised myself I would never talk about it to anyone again. Well, I mean I also promised myself I'd stay away from love but here we are again...</p><p>"It all started a few years ago. My dad had always wanted a daughter. Ever since he got married. When he found out his first child was a boy. He got furious. Even threatened to kill me. A few years later after trying super hard, they finally had a girl. Juleka. Dad couldn't be any happier but that's when my life fell apart. You see...Juleka was always put first. My whole life it just felt like I didn't belong in my family. Growing up, it just felt like I didn't have a dad even though he was always there. He used to teach Juleka how to play the guitar as I sat back and watched...Every time I asked my dad for something he'd...he'd." I gulp and look down. My heart pounding heavily as I start to recall everything that happened. I feel Marinette's hand slowly rub my back as I feel a slight wave of comfort and I continue.</p><p>"He'd hurt me. Badly. From slapping and punching all the way to trying to burn my palms. He'd...touch me. In bad places. No matter how much I resisted, no matter how much I screamed. No one ever helped. Not even my mom. She was terrified of him. They'd fight. Every night. Each day I'd see my mom with a new bruise. It broke me. I really thought they loved each other. That they were in true love. But they proved to me that true love doesn't exist...it's stupid."</p><p>I sigh as I look at her. "Well, that's my life." She lunges herself forward and falls into my arms. Hugging me tightly. The hug was a simple enough gesture - affection. The arms that held me were soft, yet strong. The feel of her body so close to mine soothed me more than I had expected.  I didn't want to leave. It felt as if when I was in her arms all my pain went away - mental and physical, mostly the depressing pain. If I could only stay in her arms forever, safe from the world's harmful people. One could only hope.</p><p>She pulls away and looks into my eyes. </p><p>"I want to get your mind off this. How about we stay together? This whole night. Just you and me, roaming around Paris together..." </p><p>"Like a Luka and Marinette day?"</p><p>"A Lukanette day..."</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">(Marinette's POV)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>His soft lips stretched into a smile but didn't quite reach his dark eyes. They were lit with sadness, and the forced expression of the contrary on his mouth would have looked comical to me if it didn't make my heart feel heavy. For a few moments, I stared at him, almost sure his expression mirrored mine. It broke my heart. I didn't want him to leave. I didn't want him to go. I wanted his smile to stay. </p><p>"We should start by going to the all-night carnival!"</p><p>He softly chuckles.</p><p>"We can go wherever you want, ma-ma-Marinette."</p><p>"Hey! I told you not to call me that!"</p><p>He still remembers the first day we met... I lightly giggle and we start walking to the carnival.</p><p>"It's cute!"</p><p>"No! It's mean! You were making fun of my stuttering!"</p><p>"Yes, but I apologised straight away!"</p><p>"You don't actually think that I forgave you right..."</p><p>He lets out a loud gasp as he gets on his knees.</p><p>"I'm so sorry about my rude crime I committed so many years ago. I don't know what I could do for you to accept my apology, Miss. Marinette."</p><p>I laugh.</p><p>"Well...you could carry me on your back all the way to the carnival?"</p><p>"Oooo, bet!"</p><p>I stand on one of the benches as he bends down in front of me as I jump on his back. Okay, I did not expect to be this high up! I wrap my arms around him tightly as he places his hands on my legs and laughs. "Don't worry my blueberry, I won't drop you." I lightly blush and dig my head into his neck. He giggles.</p><p>"That tickles!"</p><p>I laugh as I keep rubbing his neck with my nose as he keeps laughing. "I'm gonna drop you if you don't stop!" "OKAY FINE!!!" He chuckles as we keep walking to the carnival. I start to play with his hair as a question pops up in my head. </p><p>"Hey, Luka?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Did you purposely try to make fun of me on the day we met?"</p><p>"No! Of course not! I was super self-conscious back then. Asher and Belle were my only true friends and I barely knew how to interact with people, especially people as adorable as you."</p><p>"You're such a flirt."</p><p>"Only for you my blueberry. Only for you."</p><p>I blush as I lift my head up and look straight ahead. I let out a loud gasp.</p><p>"I CAN SEE THE FERRIS WHEEL!!"</p><p>"Are you ready for some speed?"</p><p>"LET'S GO!!!" </p><p>I quietly sequel as Luka starts to run to the Ferris Wheel. I laugh as my arms wrap around even tighter around his shoulders. This was going to be a great night.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">(Luka's POV)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>I gently take Marinette off my back. I see her excitedly run over to the Ferris Wheel. God...her smile. That deep curve on her lips makes the world stop. A smile that brings back a million memories in a split second. The precious dimple that crinkles skips a beat... She has a smile that makes you feel happy about being alive. </p><p>"You coming, Luka?"</p><p>I see her already inside the cart, how long was I just stood there?</p><p>"Coming!" I run up to her and sit opposite her. The door closes as the dark blue cart starts rising higher and higher. </p><p>"The view up here is so beautiful!!"</p><p>
  <em>It's nothing compared to you...</em>
</p><p>"Yeah... it is," I say whilst looking directly at her. Her cheeks are suddenly pink like a spring rose, the blooming colour so cute against her freckled skin. She looks away and covers her face whilst I chuckle. </p><p>We continue to talk as I feel the cart come to a sudden halt. Marinette flinches as she falls forward and lands into my arms. "Woah, easy there blueberry." I lightly blush as she laughs and doesn't move. She had her head dug into my chest as she stayed still...what was she thinking about?</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">(Marinette's POV)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>I.JUST.LANDED.IN.LUKA'S.ARMS.</p><p>Why do I have to be such a klutz?! He must hate me now! No! Marinette! You're an idiot! I can't even walk straight!! And now I'm here. Dug deep into Luka's chest. WAIT! I'M STILL IN LUKA'S ARMS?! WHY HAVEN'T I MOVED?! This is worse than I thought...</p><p>"You okay, Marinette?"</p><p>"hdciidjc" I muffled. Great, I can't even speak. I hurriedly get off his chest as I see him laughing.   I folded my arms, eyebrows arched, waiting for him to stop. In moments his laugh was more like a busted water main arching into the brilliant summer sky soaking everyone around him. I wanted to stay straight-faced, flip my hair and climb off the Ferris Wheel - he was, after all, laughing "at me", not "with me." But before I could stop myself, my poker straight mouth twitched upwards and I was giggling despite myself...</p><p>Why did he have to be so cute?!</p><p>I feel a slight breeze crawl onto my back. It was freezing cold tonight. I start to pull my skirt lower to try and cover my legs with some warmth as I start to shiver. Luka looks at me concerned. He lightly smiles whilst standing up and sitting next to me. He takes off his hoodie and gives it to me. </p><p>"Here, you need this more than I do."</p><p>I blush as I take his hoodie and put it on. It was the sort of hoodie that hugged you, that brought a sense of safety. With it on I breathed more easily, felt calmer. I realise its just clothing, but when the world feels so big, it's great to have a sense of emotional safe-harbour. The wind gets stronger as the cart starts to move and I shriek whilst grabbing onto Luka.</p><p>"Hey...it's okay, just a little wind. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you."</p><p>I lightly chuckle in his arms as I look up to look at him.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">(Luka's POV)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>I stared deep into her ocean blue eyes, I cupped her cheek that was slowly turning red. I smiled at her before she slowly leaned in. My other hand was shaking slightly, my mind was repeating the same sentence over and over, don't do this... don't do this. But the sound of my heart was beating so loudly I couldn't concentrate. It felt like it was going to explode. Luckily, before she could do anything the cart starts moving again.</p><p>"Awh, I actually liked it up here."</p><p>"Oh, I'm sure you did, blueberry."</p><p>We get off the Ferris Wheel and start to head back home. Her parents must be worried sick about her. We finally get to her house as I see her walk inside and I sigh. She turns around and looks at me.</p><p>"Hey...you don't have to go back home if you don't want to. You can sleep here tonight?"</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Mhm, I'm sure!"</p><p>She says whilst grabbing my hand and pulling me to her room as I chuckle. </p><p>"You're crazy, Marinette."</p><p>I look around her room, completely covered with pictures of Adrien. I guess she was still in love with him huh...</p><p>"Still not over blondie yet?"</p><p>"Huh? Wha- OH THOSE! EHEH RIGHT UHM I'M JUST GONNA-"</p><p>I snicker. "It's fine, Marinette. Don't worry, I'm just teasin ya."</p><p>"God, I hate you."</p><p>"I'm sure you do."</p><p>I place my guitar on the side of her desk as she looks at me from her bed.</p><p>"And done! I made you some space on my bed!'</p><p>On <em>her </em>bed?!</p><p>"I uh, are you sure? I could just sleep on the floor?"</p><p>"It's fine, there's enough room for two!"</p><p>"Sure, whatever you're comfortable with."</p><p>I get on her bed and lay down whilst facing the ceiling. Was she really going to kiss me? Maybe she just wanted to make me feel better...a girl like her can't like someone like me. I sigh...it's as if I've stepped off the edge of a cliff, and even though my heart's in my mouth and my stomach is in twists, I'm the happiest tonight I've ever been in my life. I'm totally captivated by her. I want her, every part of her, and I desperately want her to feel the same way about me. But I'm scared. Scared of the pain. Scared of the heartbreak. Scared of not being good enough. </p><p>Did I love her? <em>Yes.</em></p><p>Should I give love another chance? <em>Probably not.</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">(Marinette's POV)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>I sigh whilst looking at Luka lying on my bed. Why did the Ferris Wheel have to start working during that moment! I could've confessed. I could've told him that I love him. God, he doesn't even know what love is...I climb onto my bed and see Luka with his eyes closed. I lie down next to him and am face-front with his back as tears fall from my eyes. I tried to be as quiet as possible, making sure he wouldn't wake up. </p><p>I sniffle as I feel Luka slowly turning around and I try to wipe away my tears.</p><p>"Marinette? Are you crying? What's wron-"</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"I love you, Luka."</b>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. i love you too.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">(Luka's POV)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>"I love you, Luka..." </p><p>I could feel my heart drop. Why was I scared? Isn't this what I wanted? For her to like me back? Hearing those three words from her...did she really mean them?</p><p>"Marinette...I just..."</p><p>"Luka, I would never hurt you...just trust me."</p><p>"Marinette look...when it comes to love, I'm all alone... The power of feeling everything so deeply is not the advantage everyone thinks. The pain of heartbreak becomes so unbearable. I push away and I stay alone because when I love someone, it's game over. If they leave, it feels like I'll die. So I stay away."</p><p>She looks at me and grabs my hand.</p><p>"Listen...love is when you care about someone more than you care for yourself. When you want the other person to have everything they want to have. It doesn't matter how destructive it is, how it hurts you. It's lov-"</p><p>"How the hell am I supposed to know what love is? Is it the way you make me feel when you're around, or when you're not so the whole world becomes dull and it's difficult to breathe?"</p><p>I could see her eyes slowly widening.</p><p>"Marinette, isn't love supposed to be a good feeling of happiness, just... feeling wonderful? It feels as if I have to give up so many things to be happy but yet, those things, mean nothing when compared to you. I may just be confused, probably you'd say but, if there is something I want now, and since the first time I met your eyes, it's you. It's been you for so long. Still, I'm scared and I'm broken and I'm just-"</p><p>"Luka..."</p><p>"You reminded me what it feels like to love. You made me fall in love and, dammit, I don't want to lose that.</p><p>
  <em>I don't want to lose you."</em>
</p><p>I sit up and lean against the wall as she does the same. I turn my head to look at her.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Marinette..."</p><p>She grabs my collar and pulls me towards her. Our lips nearly an inch apart. Her breath hitting my face as I gulp. "Just shut up and kiss me, Luka."</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And I did.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>My lips were firm against hers, but the kiss remained soft, gentle, slow. We held it for a few seconds before our lips began to move in perfect sync, slowly, cautiously. I let out a soft moan as we slowly pull away to look at each other. My entire body had been taken over by the overwhelming feeling of comfort, combined with unusual panic, and lust. I moved my hand from the bed to the back of her head, my fingers tangling in her long, dark bluebell hair, as I kiss her again, adding more pressure to our lips, deepening the kiss. </p><p>After a few minutes, we finally pull apart and fall back on the bed. All that could be heard was the fast beating of our hearts and the panting of our breaths. God, I think I fell in love with her all over again...</p><p>"Changed your mind yet?" She says as she looks at me.</p><p>"Maybe..." I say as I lightly chuckle and look back at her. "I love you, Marinette. Now go to sleep." </p><p>"I love you too, Luka," she says as she flings her arm onto my chest and holds me. She lies on my arm as I pull her closer to me. Okay...maybe I should give love one last try.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>~The next day~</em>
  </span>
</p><p>I open my eyes and turn my head to look at Marinette as I smile. She was still asleep, her lips still slightly red from the kiss last night. I sit up and look over at the clock. Oh God, we were gonna be late! "Marinette! Wake up!" I say as I gently shake her and she wakes up. "Wha-what?" </p><p>"We're gonna be late for school! Asher is going to kill us if we don't make it to his car on time!"</p><p>She groans and covers her head with a pillow. "Do we have to go?! Why can't we just be together the whole day?" She says as she pulls me on top of her. I chuckle and place a small peck on her lips. "As much as I'd love to, it's compulsory for me, Belle and Asher to be present every day. Now get up!!" I say as I get off her bed and do my hair.</p><p>"Ugh, fine! But only because you're going!" She gets off her bed and heads over to the bathroom. </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">~After they finish getting ready~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>We head downstairs as Marinette waves bye to her parents and we make our way outside. Asher is stood outside his car glaring at us. "Care to explain why you two took so long?"</p><p>"Oh, c'mon we weren't that long!"</p><p>"I went to your house. Didn't find you there so I came here. Neither of you came out so I went to pick up Belle. I picked her up, headed back to yours. Still nothing. Then came back here again and didn't find either of you. And then-"</p><p>"Okay okay enough, let's just get in!" I say as I push him in his seat and head to the back with Marinette. </p><p>"Did you guys get the email for the Romeo and Juliet auditioning?" Asher asks.</p><p>"Yeah, I got that this morning," Belle says and turns around to look at me and Marinette. "Did you guys see it?" </p><p>"Nope, we didn't get time to check our phones."</p><p>"Well Marinette's school is having a Romeo and Juliet play soon and they need actors. I might audition for Juliet." </p><p>"I'll audition for Romeo's best friend, Mercutio," Asher says. "Luka you're auditioning for Romeo."</p><p>"I am?"</p><p>"Yes," they both say and Marinette looks at me. "I guess I'll audition for Juliet too?" she says.</p><p>"I think most of the girls are auditioning for Juliet so you girls have to step up your game!" Asher says as he parks his car outside the school.</p><p>Woah, imagine me as Romeo and Marinette as my Juliet. I can't imagine anything more perfect.</p><p>We make our way in and sit in our seats as Miss Bustier starts speaking about the auditioning.</p><p>"Who would like to audition for Romeo?" she asks as she looks at us.</p><p>I raise my hand and look around to see Adrien doing the same. How in the world am I going to get my role if I'm auditioning with a model?!</p><p>"Lovely. Thank you boys," she says as she notes it down in her notebook. "Now, who would like to audition for Juliet?" I see Belle, Marinette, Chloe and Lila raise their hands. Hm, interesting. Honestly, I'm hoping Belle doesn't get the role. I don't want to kiss my best friend...again.</p><p>"Splendid! Now the rest of the boys and girls have to either audition for Juliet's nurse. Romeo's best friends, Mercutio and Benvolio. Juliet's fiance, Paris or Romeo and Juliet's parents! I'll see you all at auditions this lunchtime! I will be handing you your scripts, you can spend this lesson and the next to rehearse."</p><p>She hands us our scripts as I start to read my lines. We get up from our seats and walk around trying to memorise our lines. I could hear Chloe repeat her lines over and over again super loudly as I look at her. "Could you read your lines a bit quietly? I can't focus..."</p><p>"Oh yeah sure! Sorry about that. I have to read lines out loud so I can memorise them easily. I guess I'm just used to the loud I guess..."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"My household isn't the quietest...there's always an argument some day or another. All-day it's just my parents screaming and shouting at each other and I'm sick of it."</p><p>I let out a sigh and I look at her, "I understand, but you can't let their arguments affect you. It's hard to ignore it, I know. But sometimes you kinda just have to break that wall you built around yourself."</p><p>"You've been through the same thing before huh?"</p><p>"I'd rather not talk about it."</p><p>"Well, I'll be here for you if you ever need to talk," she says as she hugs me. I smile and hug her back. </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">(Marinette's POV)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Grrr. I say as I chew the end of my script. I could barely hear what they were saying but why did they hug. Had he already lost feelings? Did that kiss mean nothing? Am I overthinking again? God, I couldn't watch them anymore!</p><p>I walk up to them and look at Chloe. "Hey, Luka and I need to talk...alone," I say as I smile at them. "Oh okay, sure! See ya, Luka!" </p><p>"See ya!" I grab his hand and take him outside.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">(Luka's POV)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Where was she taking me? She dragged me outside and slams me against the wall staring deep into my eyes as I let out a slight whimper. </p><p>"Marinette what are you-"</p><p>"Shush," she says as she starts to kiss my neck. I let out a soft moan as she lightly bites my neck. "Marinette that better not leave a hickey or I-" She bites slightly harder as I let out a louder moan. Oh, so she wants to play that game huh. I grab her and lightly slam her against the wall whilst crashing my lips onto hers as she yelps. I pull away and look at her, "So, did you just miss me or were you jealous of me and Chloe?" She laughs and pulls me by my collar. "Maybe both."</p><p>"Well as much as I'd love to continue this. We have auditions to attend!" </p><p>"Oh right yeah. Have you learnt your lines?"</p><p>"Sure have!"</p><p>"Well good luck!" she says as she starts to walk away. I grab her hand and pull her close to me and place a peck on her lips. "Good luck <b>my</b>funny girl." She giggles and places a kiss on my cheek and walks away. I have to pass this audition. No matter what.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">(Unknown's POV)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>"You have to give me the part. No matter how well others do." I say as I look at Miss Bustier. "I can easily make you lose your job if you don't do as I say." "Y-yes I understand..." she says whilst trembling as I make my way back to class. Now, all we have to do is wait for lunchtime...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>